


Lock You Up

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Tang Yi x Meng Shao Fei (TangFei CP) [2]
Category: HIStory (Webseries), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Dark!Tang Yi, Family Fluff, Fluff, He didn't like it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Post canon, Protective!Jack, Protective!Tang Yi, Romance, Someone tried taking Shao Fei away from Tang Yi, Tang Yi is free from prison, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: Jack leans down and whispers on his ear, "Officer Meng was almost sexually assaulted but managed to fight back. After that, he was threatened. That company is rotten. Everyone blindly follows the CEO like he is their god. He said he would kill everyone including you, if Officer Meng doesn't break up with you and be his-"Jack did not managed to finish his sentence because of Tang Yi who smashes the glass of whiskey on the floor—Andy shrieking in the background in shock—the previous gang leader's face is scrunched up in rage, now standing and chest rising and falling in his sudden fit of anger.





	Lock You Up

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, I do not own HIStory 3: Trap and its characters. The story I tell here are all invented and is not a part of the original story line.

 

* * *

 

Tang Yi is inside his office when he lets his mind wander for a bit. All of the things that happened felt like a bad dream, memories passing by in a blur and momentarily making Tang Yi forget that they actually did happen. Xing Tian Meng is _finally_ turning into a legal business group running different types of businesses like clothing stores, restaurants, and jewelry stores. Everything had been peaceful with his life these days that he already forgot he was born unlucky when in fact, it took him twenty-four years to acknowledge it.

He grew up not meeting his parents (but turned out his father was alive but also took his life), having been adopted by two lovely couple _—he was treated well but he still felt alone—_ and just when he is about to lead a happy life with the two without knowing who his real parents were, his foster mother died and he never felt more lonely than he ever did. She was the only one who ever really did love him— _aware of the fact that his foster father did not accept him and was only indulging his wife_. Now that she was gone, the single thread connecting him and his foster father was immediately cut off and Tang Yi was abused and  _isolated_.

After that, he ran away and was taken by the only one who he treated like a father and once again, as fast as he came, that's how fast he was taken away and Tang Yi was left alone all over again. It would've been fine if he died of an ailment or of old age _—because that way, Tang Yi could've said goodbye and sent his regards to the older man—_ but no, someone took him away from Tang Yi forcefully and that's what drove him for revenge. Life only made him taste heaven for a while before sending him back to hell again.

Then, he decided, _if he's going back to hell again anyway, he'd rather bring the one who killed Tang Guo Dong with him. Better than going down there alone, right?_

Everyone always leaves him and the only one who stayed was Hong Ye. This is the reason why he protects her with all his might because if she was gone too, Tang Yi wouldn't know what to do. Hong Ye never fails to remind him that someone still waits for him at home, that he still has a family, and he is still _loved_ and _needed_. He was thankful but the solitary feeling didn't go away, it only grew together with his hatred everyday.

In his path of revenge, an _annoyance_ had showed up.

His name is **_Meng Shao Fei_ **and for four years, this person always sabotages his plans. He was exasperating, infuriating, troublesome, maddening, vexing _—_ _beautiful_. He didn't even know they would end up like this; wherein the person he always finds punchable would turn out to be the most _important_ person in his life.

He unveiled everything that is hidden from Tang Yi; the secret of his birth, the murder of Tang Guo Dong and his mother, and the real identity of Chen Wen Hao. He even uncovered Tang Yi's heart in the process and he is someone who kept Tang Yi's hopes _alive_. Someone who _filled_ the empty and solitary feeling inside his soul. This person protected him, shed tears for him, shared emotions with him, and _waited_ for him no matter how long he had to serve his sentence which turned out to be _three_ years.

The things that happened then had been too fast, he got kicked in the face for not telling his lover that he will be released _that_ day before deciding to surprise him by visiting the police station _(he still remembers Shao Fei's delighted shriek)—which is actually not that bad because he was coddled for a week by Shao Fei after that—_ and is happily leading a happy life with him. He is planning to propose to the other soon but for now, he has to look for a stunning ring that would suit his lover.

Is life finally tired of making Tang Yi suffer and decided to reward him atleast once?

 _'I hope it is.'_ is what his mind tells him. He already surpassed his thirties and if life is not tired by then, _fuck it._

He turns his head when he heard the door to his office creaking open before Shao Fei strides inside while donning one of Tang Yi's clothings, a white button down shirt with its cuffs covering his slender hands, half of the shirt tucked neatly inside his dark slacks and feet adorned by fluffy white house slippers; hair messy with his cute tuft poking out and cheeks positively red while scanning the whole office and Tang Yi tries his best to maintain his blank face as his brain thoughtfully supplies him with various unholy scenarios and mental images.

"Officer Meng." He greets, face apathetic and cold but his tone failing him for it is in the borderline of teasing. Shao Fei gives him a look that faintly reminds Tang Yi of a pissed off toddler before light steps comes forward and hands slam on the latter's desk. Tang Yi raises his head and meets the other's annoyed face.

Shao Fei's eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance, "Don't give me that! What the hell is this?!" Fei's phone was pushed forward to his chest and Tang Yi raises an eyebrow before taking a look at it. A message greeted him,

**_I hired a new guy in the office and I'm thinking of making him my secretary._ **

He smirks, remembering that he sent this earlier because he already finished his paperworks and he had nothing else to do. Aside from making tea and cooking, one of his hobbies is teasing his lover when he is bored, thus the reason why he sent the message. Can you blame him though? Shao Fei's reactions are _priceless_.

Putting down the phone on his desk, he raised his eyebrows and leans back on his seat; Burberry navy blue suit slightly crinkling when he crossed his long legs, slacks riding up to show his Testoni burgundy shoes in all their glory, looking _dashing_ while challenging Shao Fei's narrowed eyes with his own mischievous ones, "What do you think?"

Shao Fei looked ready to shoot someone _—oh, the irony!_

"I don't see anyone here except you! Don't you know I'm on my way to the dry cleaners because I don't have any clothes left to wear so I wore these-" He pulls his _—those are Tang Yi's—_ white button down shirt, making it slide to show Shao Fei's milky shoulders and collarbones, "-which are obviously big and I look ridiculous calling for a taxi in this then you suddenly sent me this stupid message?" He goes to Tang Yi's side and grabs his phone, "Can't I have a break for once? This is my long-awaited vacation!"

Tang Yi watches as his lover rambles on and on, the other's eyes are wide open and his lips are moving exaggeratedly with his hands waving here and there.

"Shao Fei, you're too loud." He interrupted, uncrossing his legs and pissing Shao Fei more, "And whose fault do you think it is?!"

He chuckles, deep voice vibrating _(making Shao Fei forget all of his anger)_ before grabbing the shorter man's waist, pulling him to his lap, "Come on, I've missed you. I only sent that because I was bored. Are you jealous?"

Shao Fei pinched one of the Tang Yi's arms wrapped around his waist and pouts before leaning down on the taller man's muscular chest with a scoff, office chair slightly sinking, "You're really asking that? You're so mean! Because of you, I left my clothes in the taxi and ran in here as fast as I can."

That sent Tang Yi into hysterical giggles, "Don't lie!"

Shao Fei opens his mouth in shock, turning his head around slowly to face Tang Yi, obviously offended before blabbering, "The nerve of you-! It's actually your turn to bring the laundry to the dry cleaners but because I know you're busy and I have a good heart, I did your chores for you! Who's lying!"

Tang Yi still didn't believe him and only kissed the nape of his lover's neck to appease him which only evoked a shudder from the other, "Yes, yes."

"I told you I'm not lying!"

Indeed he's not, when Hong Ye slams the door open while the two are sticking close to each other and pushed the bag of laundry inside the office, "The taxi driver gave them to me." Then she laughs and bowed down in apology for interrupting them.

Tang Yi almost rolls on the floor in laughter while Shao Fei grinned, eyes crinkling up in the most beautiful way and cheeks rosy red in embarrassment, making Tang Yi fall a _little_ more in love.

That _was_ a week ago.

Right now, the two are in Tang Yi's room and there _wasn't an ounce of joy in it_. The sun was already long gone, in its place is now the moon bringing silver blanket all over Taipei. The silhouette of the moon behind the curtains of Tang Yi's room were the witnesses when Shao Fei says three dreaded words.

_"Let's break up."_

Tang Yi, already in his sleepwear, stops his hand from writing on the stack of papers placed in the middle of his desk, the already finished ones neatly piled on the side. He raises his head to meet Shao Fei's serious gaze, the latter sitting on the bed and face being highlighted by the lamp on the nightstand. Tang Yi stares at him for a while before turning back to his work, signing the paper before placing it together with the other stack of papers.

"Tang Yi-"

"If that's your idea of making me stop from working, it will not work. Go to sleep, it will be a while until I finish."

"I'm not joking!"

Tang Yi stops writing and paused.

"Who is it?" He asks calmly, his actions betraying his calm facade as he lets go of his pen and replaces it with a cigarette before grabbing the lighter beside the glass ashtray sitting on a small table near the window. He then lights the stick, placing the lighter above the desk before inhaling then drawing out smoke, waiting for his lover's answer.

Shao Fei fidgets nervously in his place on the bed, "L-Let's just break up."

Tang Yi takes a drag again, the smoke he's exhaling disappearing into the chilly air, "And I am asking you _who_ it is."

Shao Fei clutched the duvet under him, looking down before trembling wide dark orbs meet Tang Yi's own brown ones, "There's no one! I-I just…you know, maybe cool off a bit? Don't get it wrong! Our relationship is going smoothly but you know, maybe you want to be separated for a while? Like, for a whole month?" Shao Fei looks like someone twisted his face with how hard he is trying to explain.

Tang Yi didn't say anything, forefinger and thumb tapping the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray and ashes breaking down like Tang Yi's heart. Shao Fei hesitantly peeks at his reaction, "Tang Yi?"

Tang Yi extinguishes the cigarette on the ashtray, grabbing his pen again, " _No_."

"Tang Yi!"

Tang Yi refuses to cater to the other's whims and continued on what he is doing, "Shao Fei, don't be stubborn. You want to break up, I say no. Simple. Drop it."

The smaller man stands from the bed and walks over where Tang Yi is sitting, "But Tang Yi, we'll go back together after-"

The taller one gave the other a blank face and grits his teeth, "Meng Shao Fei, we're never having this talk again. Go to sleep."

 

* * *

 

For three days, it was the same scenario. Shao Fei asks to break up, Tang Yi says no. He wonders why the other is acting like this, he says they will break up then go back together after? In no way will Tang Yi agree with that. Not seeing Shao Fei for a day can already drive him insane, what more if he is gone from his sight for a month? He wouldn't have survived in prison if not for Shao Fei visiting him every now and then, what makes the other think he can last for a month without him by his side?

He's rarely home these last few days anyway and he wants to further their distance?

He already asked Zhao Zi why the other is acting like this but he said that Shao Fei is not seeing anyone—only his _work_ and Tang Yi does not notice anything that hinders them both from their relationship. So what suddenly brought this talk? Is Shao Fei tired of him? _That's not right._ He quietly lays on the bed, pondering. He turns to his side and stares at the back of his lover's head. While Shao Fei has his back turned towards him, Tang Yi noticed something strange.

He frowns and traces the bruise on the nape of Shao Fei's neck, this wasn't here yesterday. It looks like it's new. Where did he get this?

Shao Fei, startled by Tang Yi's touch, turned around and meets his lover's worried gaze. A sad smile graced his soft features, "Want to break up?"

Tang Yi answered him immediately, "No." His eyes are already scanning for other wounds and he noticed the cuts slathered on the other's arms.

The shorter one released a whine, "Why not-"

"I'll only say yes to your breakup if you stopped looking like the world has _ended_."

That shut the officer up. It's true, if Shao Fei really wanted to break up because he is not inlove with Tang Yi anymore _(he doubts that will happen)_ , Tang Yi would let them talk about it peacefully. In those times Shao Fei asks for a breakup, there's this one thing that Tang Yi noticed. _Never_ once had he seen the other smile brightly. The last time he had seen a radiant smile on the other's face was a week ago, right after an afternoon full of smiles and laughter. When he asks for a breakup, he looks more _hurt_ than Tang Yi.

Tang Yi sighs, "Shao Fei, what's happening? You have a bruise on the nape of your neck and cuts on your arms. Won't you tell me?"

Shao Fei stared deep into his eyes and Tang Yi feels like he can drown in those twin pools. Then, he felt warmth on his lips. It took him a while before he realized he was getting kissed by the cop, lips moving slowly against his own and hands cupping both of his cheeks. Tang Yi knows that this is one of those kisses of Shao Fei that are either reassuring or keeps secrets, therefore he _didn't_ kiss back up until Shao Fei pulled away, "The mission slightly got messy. But I only managed to get away with some few scratches. No big deal."

His big eyes are begging Tang Yi to believe him and what would Tang Yi do? Shao Fei had _always_ been like this. He never stopped worrying about Tang Yi but when it came to himself, he will mindlessly throw his life away like a candy given for free if it means protecting the people close to him. It was endearing yet _somewhat_ irritating at the same time.

Shao Fei, noticing his irritation, snuggled on his side in hopes of calming him down and earning a favor before whispering, "Just break up with me…it won't take long."

Tang Yi frowns, face turning into what Shao Fei thinks as the cutest sulky expression, "And I say no, why can't you understand? I want to help you. Lean on me sometimes too."

Shao Fei tilts his head and puts his chin on top of Tang Yi's chest, his breath tickling the latter's jaw, "So you don't want to?"

Tang Yi shakes his head. Shao Fei smiles but it didn't reach his ears, hugging him and wrapping his arms around his waist, "Alright..."

Tang Yi's face splits in a smile, glad that the other finally understands, "Now tell me what is-"

"I can handle this."

" _Shao Fei!_ " Tang Yi calls in exasperation, already losing his cool. Shao Fei just grins at him like an idiot he always is, "Leave it to the police!"

"Damn it, A'Fei!"

"Don't worry about it! Let's just go to sleep."

Tang Yi scowls when the other just continued hugging him and slept like nothing is wrong when in fact he wakes up gasping before clutching Tang Yi like he is his lifeline, not knowing that the other is awake. This continued for a few more times and whatever he does, the cop wouldn't tell him anything.

If that's it, Tang Yi will find it out by himself. Shao Fei is not the only one stubborn when it comes to these things.

Because Shao Fei wouldn't tell him anything, Tang Yi decided to make a move to know what is happening. In the morning after Shao Fei left for work, he immediately called Zhao Zi to reach Jack. Jack may be a traitor but when it concerns his beloved Zhao Zi, he wouldn't hesitate to do anything the other asks him for. He laughed darkly when he heard the couple bickering on the other line before Jack reluctantly accepted his request.

"What do you want, previous boss?" Jack asks on the other line of the phone, each word sounding heavy from his lips.

Tang Yi pretended he didn't notice the irritation laced with the other's tone, "I want you to find out who had contact with Shao Fei yesterday from the morning until the late afternoon. Send me the information later in Andy's bar. You can do it in two hours, don't you?"

"What do I get from this?"

"Zhao Li An's _safety_."

" _What do you-_ "

He cut off the call before the other can even ask what he means. Of course, he was only half-bluffing. It was _half-truth, half-bluff._ Zhao Zi is Shao Fei's bestfriend and the other would get in danger if Shao Fei is in danger too. He used Shao Fei's safety to bait Zhao Zi, then he used Zhao Zi to get Jack's help.

He wasn't a past mob boss for _nothing_.

He even skipped his work today for this, _goodluck to the underling he used as a substitute and is probably being scolded by Hong Ye right now_. He is currently hiding in Andy's bar, seated on the barstool. The bar is still unopened but Andy lets him in before sending him a seductive smile and serving him a glass of whiskey, "What brought you here this early?"

Tang Yi grins and accepted the drink, "Can I say it's because I missed you?"

Andy guffaws at his answer, slapping Tang Yi's back in amusement, "We all know that's a lie. What's the real reason?"

Andy got his answer when Jack opens the door of the bar, his smile disappearing and turning in a rare scowl. He trudged towards them, gives a nod to Andy and hands Tang Yi an envelope. Tang Yi sends him a grateful smile, the other only returning it with a glare before sitting on the barstool beside him.

Tang Yi raised an eyebrow, pointing his chin to the door in a silent command for the redhead to leave. Jack finally smiled, "This involves the shorty so I can't leave yet."

"Oh! So this is the reason why!" Andy exclaims, leaning on the counter of the bar, "This definitely involves both of your _husbands_! I see, I see."

Jack didn't hide his surprise, smiling widely, "You think Zhao Zi is my husband? Don't you think he's more like a wife?" He asks, turning his attention to Andy who happily entertains him, "Jack, that's not right! Both of you are still men."

Tang Yi rolls his eyes at them and opens the envelope, pulling out its contents. A lone piece of paper was dropped in the process, Tang Yi noticed it is a photo when he sees the back of the said paper while picking it up.

When he turns and sees the photo, his face _darkened_.

So this person is the reason why Shao Fei wants to break up, the reason why Shao Fei had been sad, and the reason why Shao Fei lost his sincere smile; he finally knew the _reason_. He clenched his fist, crumpling the picture before throwing it somewhere around the bar.

"Hey! I just cleaned here!" Andy whines but Tang Yi ignored him and turns to Jack.

"I've got some of the deleted CCTV footages containing what happened yesterday between him and Officer Meng." Tang Yi takes the flash drive inside the envelope and observes the _tiny_ thing, "I heard they first interacted after Officer Meng met him at a crime scene, where he just murdered and raped a twenty-four year old college guy. They became friends after that. I don't know the exact details of what happened yesterday but I can tell you that they met in the office of that person."

"And-"

Jack leans down and whispers on his ear, " _Officer Meng was almost sexually assaulted_ but managed to fight back. After that, he was threatened. That company is _rotten_. Everyone blindly follows the CEO like he is their _god_. He said he would kill everyone including you, if Officer Meng doesn't break up with you and be his-"

Jack did not managed to finish his sentence because of Tang Yi who smashes the glass of whiskey on the floor _—Andy shrieking in the background in shock—_ the previous gang leader's face is scrunched up in rage, now standing and chest rising and falling in his sudden fit of anger. He was about to throw the flashdrive on the ground too if not for Jack who stopped him, hand wrapping around his arm, "Stop. If you do that, we won't have any evidence to turn him in."

Tang Yi glares at him before ripping off the other's hold around his arm, calming himself and arranging his suit.

Seeing that the other is finally willing to let him finish but still fuming in silent fury, he continued, "The flash drive contains all the illegal deeds he had done. The rape and murder of three college students, his activities as a loan shark, and drug trafficking traces."

Tang Yi gives him a side glance before staring forward again. Andy is already on his way to clean his mess, mumbling about men being such rude beasts.

Jack smiles, butterfly knife already dancing on his hand, "Let's go?"

Tang Yi stood up and brings the envelope and flashdrive with him, "No, _you_ stay _here_ and make sure the others won't see what will happen. I'm going alone. I'll leave the CCTV to you."

Jack almost looked like a cat that was given canary with his smile, "Got it."

 

* * *

 

Tang Yi saunters inside the company of the perpetrator responsible for Shao Fei's misery with long strides, only stopping to let the guards check his body for dangerous weapons before nodding at him to proceed when they didn't detect any. Although he said he is going alone, he actually brought three subordinates in black suits with him and _even though_ these men are finally gentle and had turned good for the better, they were still men from Xing Tian Meng— _a previous gang._ Therefore, when it's needed, they will turn _ruthless_ in the blink of an eye.

He scans the place with a blank face, watching as the people inside the company stares at him in a mix of awe and fright. Tang Yi paid them no heed, proceeding to the desk of the female receptionist. The other asked if he has an appointment. He smiled charmingly and says, "Tell him Meng Shao Fei is here."

The receptionist nodded before calling the CEO who's currently on top of the building, doing whatever in his office. After five minutes, he was granted access and was told to go to the last floor.

As _expected_.

_He really is after Meng Shao Fei._

He releases a breath, trying to calm his mind because as much as he wants to slaughter everyone right now, that wouldn't do him any _good_. They got into the elevator, on their way to the top floor of the building where the office of the CEO is placed at. The whole ride was _silent_ , the four dangerous men in the elevator frightening the others who wanted to ride but backed down in fear for their lives.

When the _'ting'_ of the elevator was heard, Tang Yi immediately strolls to where the CEO office is and opens the door with so much force that the sound of it banging on the wall was heard all over the company. The person inside was _shocked_ , standing from his seat and backing away when the four men invaded his extravagant office.

Tang Yi moved forward while the three men closed and guard the door.

Isn't he _too_ comfortable? Not even with guards, huh?

Tang Yi really didn't want to do this but if it is for Shao Fei, he is willing to get thrown in jail again. He already lost Tang Guo Dong because he was weak in the past and therefore didn't manage to protect the one he came to know as his father. It's different now, he finally has the power to protect his loved ones especially Shao Fei.

But still…

He can't bear to be separated to Shao Fei so he can only do this…

The CEO is literally glued to the wall now as Tang Yi closes the space between them, "W-w-what are you doing here?! W-w-who are you-?!" He fiddles with the inside of his suit and pulls out a gun but because of how much he is trembling, Tang Yi managed to kick it away effortlessly before he can even point it and it flies somewhere in the corner of the office.

This person, he's one of the people he had a business deal before, isn't he? What a coincidence, he never really liked this person's face. He looks young, beautiful even and _almost_ angelic. His body is muscular too, slightly bigger than A'Fei but not big enough to rival Tang Yi. 

Who would knew that this person would be such a _monster_? You can never really trust a person's appearance. What was his name again? He looks at the nametag placed on the desk of the man.

Ah.

Chai Yu Wen.

Tang Yi doesn't really care what his name is. Let's just call him _bastard_ because that definitely suits a person like him more than his actual name.

He gave the bastard an exaggerated frown, "W-w-who are you?" He mimics with his blank face, "Don't pretend like you don't know me. We met before. You touched A'Fei, didn't you? With these dirty hands?" He forcefully grabbed the hands of the bastard who shrieked in fear, pulling his hands back and changing his fighting tactics to kicking Tang Yi's legs, thinking he will _still_ stand a chance against the man before him.

Tang Yi won't even budge, his struggles are futile.

The ex-mob boss tightened his hold on his hands, "Don't move, I might accidentally snap them." Tang Yi threatened, jaw tightening with each word before pushing the other's left hand towards where the desk is placed, flattening the other's palm on the desk and grabbing the nearest tool he can use for a short game.

It's a drawing compass.

If this was the old Tang Yi, he would've brought this man to his den and punch him until he's not breathing anymore but spending time in the prison and being with Shao Fei _changed_ him. Now, he finally learned how to hold back.

Tang Yi carefully observed the sharp edges of the compass, trying their sharpness by stabbing the spot near the hand of Yu Wen, the latter almost pissing his pants in fear, "Want to play? Actually, I would like it more if I cut your fingers one by one and punch your face with my watch-covered fist until you're unrecognizable but that's not fun, don't you think?"

He came to know this game from the videos Shao Fei had watched with him, it's called ' _The Knife Game.'_ He tilts his head and racks his brain for the english lyrics. After a while, "I got it. It goes like this." He stabs the spaces between the other's fingers while singing softly, enchanting voice filling the quiet space and hiding the gruesome activity currently happening, "I have all your fingers, the knife goes _chop, chop, chop!_ " With every syllable, his speed is increasing.

The other is already sobbing and begging for him to stop that Tang Yi wonders if he really is the same man who murdered three men and even tried taking his Shao Fei as his fourth victim. Yu Wen pulls his arms back when the stabs were getting slower.

_Bad choice._

A scream was heard all over the room.

"Look at what you did. I accidentally stabbed you." Tang Yi scolds the CEO like he is scolding a child who didn't listen to their parents, monotone voiced and apathetically watching the other who's on the floor and cradling his bleeding hand.

One of his men hands him a tissue, Tang Yi wiped the compass and unconsciously tucked it inside the pocket of his suit. While Yu Wen is crying and making the noise similar to a dying whale, Tang Yi crouches down and grabs his jaw tightly, "Surrender yourself to the police and we're _good_. I actually want to _kill_ you right now but Shao Fei wouldn't like that. So to make sure he does not get sad, _like you made him_ , I'll let you off with just this…"

With fingers digging into the man's jaw, he sneers, "Be _thankful_ to Officer Meng."

The man nodded, frightened out of his wits, and Tang Yi smiles darkly before standing up to fix himself, "It was nice talking to you Mr. Chai Yu Wen. I have the flashdrive containing all of your crimes so you cannot run away. Murdering three men after raping them? You're sick."

"I-I didn't kill them! My men did that-! I just-!"

Tang Yi kicks his bleeding hand, eliciting another scream as the other writhes on the floor in agony, "Shut up. I don't _care_ about your reason. You're the lowest of the low and you made a bad choice, laying your hand on _my_ A'Fei. Make sure to pay for your crimes with your life." Then he turns his back and nodded to his men so they can leave.

A sudden maniacal laughter echoes throughout the whole room, making him pause.

It seems like the CEO haven't had enough, still having the energy to laugh before blabbering nonsense, "A'Fei will know about this and-" he was stopped when Tang Yi turns around again and angrily slaps him using the back of his hand, the ring on his middle finger leaving a scratch on Yu Wen's smooth face and making the other's lips bust open as he was thrown on the floor because of the force that was used, "Don't even try saying his _name_." Tang Yi clenched his jaw, face scrunched up with his lips pursing forward.

Yu Wen laid on the floor, holding his swollen cheek and shrieking yet again when he noticed that his lips are bleeding. Tang Yi watched him with a disgusted expression while rubbing his knuckles. Unlike how his face looks, the other sure has a _hard_ face, "Shao Fei will _never_ know what happened in this room. I had someone hack the CCTV cameras in your company." He scoffs and rolls his eyes when the other shrieks louder.

"YOU-!"

He ignored the CEO and gestures to his men to leave. Before he disappears on the other side of the door, he left a message to an enraged Yu Wen, "You see, Shao Fei is the only one who keeps me _sane_. If someone takes him away, I would've murdered that someone and anyone or _anything_ that has to do with them. I'll find them even if _I have to flip the world upside down_."

He then closed the door and hands the flashdrive to his men, "Take it to the police station and expose all of his wrongdoings."

Time to go home to Shao Fei.

 

* * *

 

When Tang Yi got home, a laughing Shao Fei greeted him. He was lucky because he even got a hug and a bunch of kisses from the other who won't stay still in his excitement, "I missed you!" Tang Yi chuckles and wraps his hands on the other's waist while Shao Fei wraps his arms around his neck with a wide grin.

Tang Yi swayed him side to side lovingly and the other lets him, bright eyes meeting Tang Yi's gentle ones, "Did you hear?"

Tang Yi blinks slowly and nods, a teasing smile on his lips, "Yes, I can hear your _lies_."

Shao Fei gaped at him, moving his arms around Tang Yi's neck to flick his lover's ear gently, "That's not what I meant!"

"It's-!"

Both of them stopped staring at each other when they hear a silent clang on the floor. Tang Yi looks down and curses when he sees what he dropped while Shao Fei curiously picked the metal drawing compass on the floor, "Tang Yi…why do you have _this_?"

Tang Yi looks away, remembering the screams of Yu Wen. He hid a smirk, "What do you think?"

Shao Fei stared at him suspiciously and Tang Yi tried his best to look innocent. The cop shakes his head, staring wide-eyed at the taller man, "No, no, no, you _didn't_ …"

Tang Yi tilts his head and smiles widely, doing his best to look like he has no idea.

"I didn't know you draw! When did you learn how to draw? _Wow_ , Tang Yi, you're so talented!"

Tang Yi is mentally facepalming, grateful at Shao Fei's stupidity at times like this, "No—I mean _yes_ , anyway, why are you so happy?"

Shao Fei forgot about the drawing compass and he hugged Tang Yi's arm (after throwing the compass on the study table), "Chai Yu Wen was arrested today!"

"Ah, the person who tried to assault you."

"Yeah and-" He stops and drops his hold on Tang Yi's arm, stepping back and pointing at Tang Yi's smiling face in shock, "How did you know?!"

"Jack." He says, watching as Shao Fei cursed the red haired man. He pulls the other towards him _—hearing his surprised yelp—_ and places his hands on Shao's Fei's lithe shoulders, eyes reflecting concern and a little bit of uncertainty, "Shao Fei, why didn't you tell me?"

Shao Fei avoided his gaze and looks down. Tang Yi admires the way his cheeks flushed a rosy pink, eyelashes fanning his eyes perfectly as he mutters, "Because I wanted to leave it to the police. I don't want you to worry and…and I know what you would do if you knew."

 _Of course._ Leave it to Shao Fei to know what Tang Yi is thinking. The other knows him so well.

But really, who can blame Tang Yi though? His happiness is too fragile.

 _Beautiful and fragile_. If he takes his eyes away for a moment, he is terrified that this happiness will be taken away from him. Sometimes, at days like this one with Shao Fei beside him, breathtakingly _beautiful_ and _alive_ …he just wants to cage him in his arms forever. To lock him up and never let him go.

He sighs and hugs Shao Fei, not having the heart to get angry at him, "I understand but next time, you have to tell me these things because I will worry more."

Shao Fei wraps his arms around Tang Yi's broad back, chin on the taller man's nook of the neck, "Mm."

 

  
That night, when Shao Fei was asleep, Tang Yi relaxes and stares at his lover's sleeping face. His breaths are soft, chest rising and falling rhythmically. He looks _peaceful_ , different from the past week where he pretends to be asleep beside Tang Yi. If he manages to fall asleep, he would wake up sweating and gasping before hugging Tang Yi tightly, not knowing that the other is awake and listening to his heartbeat.

Shao Fei saying they should break up shocked Tang Yi more than he thought it would. Those three words leaving Shao Fei's lips…

His world almost came crashing down.

He _adores_ this man.

He will never allow a breakup unless Shao Fei really wants it. No one can touch him, hurt him, and threaten him while he is with Tang Yi. From the tip of Shao Fei's fingers up to the last strand of his hair, everything is _his_. No one is allowed to touch him the way Tang Yi does.

He is the best that was given to him. After going through a lot of things, fate finally decided to take his side and gave him Shao Fei. Life had already taken a lot from him and…

He smooths out the hair on top of his lover's forehead.

Shao Fei is the only one he will _never_ give up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting prompts and answering questions! Send them [here](https://maplegirl26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
